


Velvet Night

by Missy



Category: Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Carrie and Sue, on the run and together.
Relationships: Susan Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Velvet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceedawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceedawkes/gifts).



Sue smelled of gas station snacks and sweat. She wanted a shower so badly but she and Carrie couldn't stop again for a second, not until they were in Canada.

Not even Carrie had the time to stop to change clothing – she’d switched out her outfit in the backseat of Sue’s car, wearing an old pair of her sweats that stretched at the hem, her blood-crusted hair tucked up under a baseball cap that may have belonged to Chris or Billy – a victim. “It’ll be okay, Sue. We just have to stay calm,” Carrie said.

Sue was calm. Barely. She reached out and squeezed Carrie’s hand as they moved into the early summer night, sticky with fear and hope.

In the deep velvet midnight of the evening, they ran until they crossed the borderline.


End file.
